


You're So Gay

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was out with Kasamatsu for the day, but all Kasamatsu is hearing from him is about fashion and about other random things that usually gets on his nerves to hear about all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> "Ur So Gay" by Katy Perry
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

** You’re so Gay **

 

            Kasamatsu was at the bookstore with Kise who was trying to yap his ears off. He just ignored him. When he saw that Kise was making a scene starting to gather others once again, he started to leave him in the store. Kise was yelling to him to not leave him behind, but he continued on. Kasamatsu sighed as he heard Kise catch up to him in his usual fashion. Kise was smiling widely as he finally caught up to the older student. Kise rubbed the back of his neck unsure the other male was angry or not about the way he had to talk to the females around him.

            “Senpai, are you angry,” Kise questioned as he started walking next to him.

            Kasamatsu looked at Kise, “No, why would I be angry? Annoyed is more of the term that I would use.”

            “That’s still not good, senpai! I can’t help if the girls come to me,” Kise said trying to stay calm.

            Kasamatsu felt the urge to hit him, “Just shut up for now.”

            Kise pouted feeling as if Kasamatsu was disappointed in him. He knows Kasamatsu’s doesn’t handle the females too well, but for all he knew he might be better with the same sex. Kasamatsu knows that Kise handles both sexes too well. He wonders sometimes if the freshman next to him was bisexual, because of the way he hangs on Kuroko. Kise always wondered if Kasamatsu ever liked him, but he will never know. He would have to admit though that he would be some reliable husband whenever Kasamatsu may get married. Any woman would be lucky to have him.

            They finally were able to make it to a café where they were supposed to go to that day after they went to the bookstore. There were different types of people at the café that day, but they were able to find a seat. The two of them were surprised with the fact that they were even able to find a table. They sat down at the one table that was open at the moment; it was near the side wall where nobody could see them. Kise was grateful for the spot since it wouldn’t give him a stampede of ladies waiting to see him. The blonde watched as one of the men on the other side started to read a newspaper as his partner at the table was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

            “We look just like those two over there,” Kise commented on the scene he’s been watching.

            Kasamatsu glanced over there for a second then rolled his eyes a little, “How are we like them?”

            “Because we’re friends, and they seem as if they are a couple of friends or more,” Kise replied with a smile.

            Kasamatsu looked to the side with an annoyed expression, “Don’t make me hit you.”

            “Are you embarrassed,” Kise asked his eyes twinkling a little.

            Kasamatsu hit him upside the head with his hand, with Kise letting it hit only with him covering the section that had got hit. The waitress finally spotted them and started to take their orders, while staring at Kise nervously. Kise smiled at her while telling her his order. She just nodded and continued to take it, while Kasamatsu was ignoring the scene and started to say his own. She straightened up as soon as possible when he started to speak. As soon as she left the two of them, Kise looked at Kasamatsu with a smile and a little laugh. That caused Kasamatsu to glare at him.

            “What’s funny,” Kasamatsu questioned irritated.

            Kise waved his hand a little, “Nothing, nothing. It’s just that when you ordered, you scared her.”

            “I didn’t frighten her,” Kasamatsu disagreed.

            Kise looked at the other two men again noticing that they were staring at each other with such intensity. When he looked down underneath the table, he noticed that the two men were holding each other’s hands now. He didn’t know where the intensity was coming from until that moment when he looked. In the moment that he noticed he tried to say something to Kasamatsu, but he was looking at the specials menu that’s on the side of the table. He admired the fact that the two of them are able to show their affections in public, especially since there are still public scrutinies of such a relationship.

            _They’re brave that’s for sure. Nothing should stop someone from loving someone,_ Kise thought as he now watched the two leave with one another.

            “Hey, Kise,” Kasamatsu said trying to get the other’s attention.

            Kise blinked a few times his attention back on the senior, “Huh?”

            “You need to stop watching them, you were acting like a complete stalker,” Kasamatsu mentioned as he tapped his finger on the table.

            Kise closed his eyes and tilted his head a little to the right, “They were cute though.”

            “You’re so gay,” Kasamatsu said under a breath.

            Kise was astonished with the comment, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

            “Nothing important,” Kasamatsu answered seeing the waitress coming with their order.

            Kise started to look upset, “Awww, how come you won’t tell me?!”

            “Because it’s not important,” Kasamatsu almost shouted.

            The senior player saw the girl jump as she started to put down the orders. None of it was spilled though. She put the orders down as well as something else with Kise’s. Kasamatsu took a drink of coffee noticing the slip of paper that wasn’t the receipt. He was getting irritated again, surprised that his hair hasn’t started to grey because of the idiot in front of him. Kise started eating and chatting about the fashion that was supposed to come out soon. The older student started to try ignoring him once more. In a few moments there were new people in the café, and Kise had found a person where he was admiring his clothing tastes.

            They started to leave a little after a few teenage girls started to talk to each other about seeing Kise Ryota at the café. When they left, Kise was still blabbering about anything and Kasamatsu didn’t understand how he could still be talking about things. Kasamatsu sighed then put his hands in his pockets. Kise did stop talking when he received a message on his phone from a fangirl and answered it by replying a grateful message. Kise watched as Kasamatsu walked beside him not wanting to say anything, but had an irritated look on his face. Kasamatsu looked at him then watched ahead of him.

            “Really, though, how am I gay,” Kise asked still wanting to know.

            Kasamatsu looked at him, “I said don’t worry about it.”

            “But I’m curious,” Kise admitted unashamed.

            Kasamatsu sighed, “Fine, if it’ll shut you up about it. I meant that you’re too happy.”

            “Huh?”

            “Gay also means happy.”

            “Oh, I thought you meant that I was into men.”

            “No, but sometimes I wonder,” he said the first without mumbling.

            Kise looked at him with a small smile, “You could’ve always asked! I don’t mind being with a man!”

            “That takes so much concern off my shoulders,” Kasamatsu sarcastically replied.

            Kise watched as Kasamatsu turned a corner to head home, while Kise continued to walk home. They had said their farewells before splitting from one another. Kise looked up at the sky wondering if Kasamatsu would ever notice his feelings. Kise smiled then shook his head knowing that it probably would never come across his captain, just as it never came to Daiki’s realization. Daiki never took notice and neither will his captain. Kise sighed, _I just don’t have luck in love do I? Women want me because of my fame, and men tend to not notice my feelings for them. It’s just rotten._


End file.
